


My Secret Alien Life

by AgentofSciFi



Category: Ben 10 Series, Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofSciFi/pseuds/AgentofSciFi
Summary: Emery and Taylor are both Tennyson's. After a three month long summer vacation with their Grandfather as a child their whole lives were turned upside down. After years of near death experiences the girls had settled down for a taste of normality. Now, just a few weeks after the Suvek went off, Taylor and Emery are being pulled off their sabbatical to once again help the Plumbers.





	My Secret Alien Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Star Crossed
> 
> This is a Star Crossed and Ben 10 Crossover. It's an idea I've had or a while, even if Star Crossed has been canceled for a few years, which was a big shame. It will involve flashbacks and mentions to the original Ben 10 show, along with Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. The story will start a month or two after the Suvek was set off. This is a short prologue to introduce you to the story.
> 
> Below will be a few things you will need to know about the characters:
> 
> \- Taylor and Emery are cousins with each other and Ben and Gwen.
> 
> \- Ben's father (Carl) and Gwen's father (Frank) and the older brothers of Taylor's mother (It doesn't say online in the show so here it will be, Diana) and Emery's Mother (Michelle). All four of them are Max and Verdona's children.
> 
> \- None of Max and Verdon's children knew about their father's real job, until it's reveal to Carl and Frank in the shows. None of the four of them had any anodite powers, however Carl and Frank figured out about their mother as late teens but let their sisters believe that their family was normal.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and Criticism Welcomed!

“Come on Brye!” …… “BEN! Stop that!” ……. “We’re Tennyson's, it’s what we do.” …… “Vilax!” ……. “Trust us Azmuth.” ……. “Grandpa Max!” …….. “Cut it out Tay! We’re not kids anymore.” ……. “Max Force!” …….. “You must wield the omnitrix safely. It’s not a toy!” …….. “I’m Agent Tennyson, with the plumbers.” …….. “Heatblast!” …….. “No Spoilers.” ……… “Ship! Ship!” …….. “This is your new partner, Rook.” …….. 

I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping down my face. I gasp for a few second while I resettle from the dream. It had been a little over a year since I had taken returned to Edendale from my cousin’s place in Bayville. The normality of it was something I had to get used to. Not being shot at every day and having to attend school had been a welcomed reprieve, till my father shot Nox and suddenly I was wanted dead again. I run my hands through my hair and pull it from my face. I’d taken a sabbatical from the Plumbers to see if I could get to know my parents again and learn about what it’s like to be normal. Instead and got knee deep in another alien war. It was almost like I couldn’t escape the life that had been handed to me and my three cousins that one summer eight years ago. 

I sigh and lay back into bed, pulling the sheets up. These were thoughts to have tomorrow. I close my eyes and nestle into the covers, enjoying the warmth. After a few second my mind began to calm and I drifted into a light sleep. 

I shoot my eyes open and flail in the covers and I try to process what had woken my up. After a few seconds my mind clears and I realize the loud buzzing was from my phone. I groan and reach across my bed towards the bedside table. I pick it up and accept the call. 

“This is Emery Whitehill. May I ask who’s calling?” I say as I yawn. 

“Em! It’s Ben, your cousin!” I recognize the voice on the line. It had been months since we talked. With everything going on and my mother hating her side of the family and almost ignoring them altogether, calling hadn’t been easy. 

“Ben! It’s-” I glance to the clock next to my bed, “2:30 a.m., why are you calling me?” 

“It’s Azmuth. He called saying it’s an emergency.” 

“Ben, I’m on sabbatical till I graduate. And once again, why are you calling? You and Rook can handle it.” 

“Emery!” I sit up straight, Ben never sounded this serious. “It’s an emergency that requires the whole Tennyson team. Not just you and me, everyone. I’ve already called Kevin and Gwen-” 

“Gwendolyn, Ben” I cut him off. 

“Whatever! Me, Rook, Kevin and Gwendolyn, are all going. We’ve tried calling Taylor but she’s not responding.” 

“She’s going through...stuff.” If losing her unborn child in a car accident and not being allowed to see Drake is stuff. “I’ll get her.” 

It’s silent on the phone for a few seconds. “Does this mean you’re coming?” 

“If Kevin and Gwendolyn are leaving school, it must be important. We’ll be there tomorrow afternoon.” 

“See you tomorrow Cuz.” 

“See you Ben.” The line gives a short click as Ben ended the call. 

I throw my sheets off my legs and jump out, my legs a bit wobbly. I walk up to my closet, throwing my clothing to the sides. Bending down I pull out the box that was stuck in the corner and pull off the top. The box was filled with dozens of photos, a dream catcher, a worn spellbook, a circular green, a black badge with a green symbol on it and a green, white and black watch. I pull the watch out of the box and stare at it. As I place it over my wrist it opens up and wraps around my wrist in a tight reassuring grip. It sets on my wrist and lights up, showing ten alien. I smile down at the watch, it felt amazing to wear the omnitrix again. I stand and walk to my full body mirror. 

I stood in shorts and a loose tank top. My medium length wavy hair was damp and clung to my skin. My already pale skin was paler. Various scars littered my skin and a tattoo sat on my waist. The bright green eyes in the mirror stared back at me as I took myself in. I suddenly let out a squeal and hug the watch to my face. I would never admit how much I had missed the Omnitrix and this life. It didn’t suit me as much as i thought it would. 

My name is Embry Tennyson. I’m an omnitrix wielder and a Plumber. And it was time to get back to work.


End file.
